SWAT Kats: The Next Generation - Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is a chapter in the SWAT Kats: The Next Generation. Characters *James Clawson *Jake Clawson *Jessie Clawson *Johnny Clawson *David Clawson *Dillon Jacobson *Mrs. Bryant *Jonas Furlong (mentioned) *Chance Furlong (mentioned) *Selima (minor mentioned character), star of a TV series. Chapter BWRAAA! BWRAAA! BWRAAA! BWRAAA! I tiredly stretched my hand out to turn off the blaring alarm clock and sighed tiredly. It was 6:00 in the morning. I moved my legs and let my paws touch the floor and stood up tiredly and walked out of the room. Dad was already awake and sitting in the living room in the brown recliner. I opened the cabinet and got a box of cereal, then went to the refrigerator to get a gallon of milk. I poured the cereal in a bowl and then milk. "So," dad said. "Did the bedbugs bite?" "No, dad." That was his usual joke in the mornings. "You taking us to school?" "Well, Chance was supposed to, but he was out cold. So I guess I'm taking you." "Oh." My siblings, Jessica, Johnny, and David were still asleep, or at least they hadn't gotten out of bed. I woke up earlier then everyone except for dad, who woke up at 5 to watch Good Morning, Mega Kat City on channel 42. I put my bowl in the sink along with the spoon and trudged into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Dad had just turned the TV off, we didn't like The Selima Show. "So, how'd the night go? Did you get a good rest?" Dad inquired. "The same as it usually is," I replied. "You know a night is a night is a night." "Really." "I didn't fall asleep until witching hour, there was so much to think about." "What were you thinking about?" "I was first thinking of plans for today and then I was just daydreaming," I said. "I got to do the laundry and clean house like I usually do every week." We heard someone coming downstairs, it was Jessie. "The cereal's in the farthest right cabinet," I said. Jessie got out a box of the cereal and a gallon of milk and ate it. "Did you get a good night's sleep?" Dad asked the same way he did me. "Yeah," Jessie replied drowsily. "Do you guys want to watch any cartoons before you go to school?" "No," I said. "Every cartoon on TV at 6 AM is for preschoolers." However, I did sometimes watch preschool shows whenever I really wanted to watch cartoons, but there was nothing good on, and when I did, I repeatedly mocked the main character's interaction with the audience. "So, how was school yesterday?" Dad was at the salvage yard and didn't see us yet until he drove from there to here. "Ah, it was fine," I said, "Nothing exciting, just plain old school lessons, short quizzes, and both school and home assignments." Jessie and I were surprisingly in the same grade, but we are twins, I'm older by couple minutes. We stayed silent for a while and waited for Johnny and David. I could tell that Dad was almost entirely awake, I was almost to 100% awake, but, farther behind Dad, and Jessie was half asleep. It was 7 AM when Johnny and David finally came downstairs, we had to start to school at 7:30 because the bell rang at 7:45 and we weren't even a mile away from the school, which was on the same road as city hall. "You'd better hurry up, we'll be late," Dad said. In fact, we could be late, it was 7:25 by the time they started getting their clothes on. But, they were already dressed by the time the clock hit 7:30. All 4 of us got in the small pickup truck that Dad and Chance used from the salvage yard. The oldest, always in the passenger seat, and that was David. The rest of us had to squeeze in the back seat. Jessie and I would usually be pressed up against each other because Johnny had already hit is growth spurt despite being in just 8th grade. Luckily, Chance's oldest son decided to drive himself today. If he hadn't, we would have been even more squished and one of us would probably be in pain. Jonas already has almost as much muscle as his father, he works out in the weight room after school and sometimes uses Dad and Chance's dumbbells. We finally arrived at our school, Mega Kat Middle and High School. Dad always dropped David off at the high school first and then drove to the other side of the building to drop Jessie, Johnny, and I off. I waved goodbye to Dad as he drove off and back to the salvage yard and looked at my watch. it was already 7:41, so I sped up, but I didn't necessarily have to. We have a 10 minute passing period before the very beginning of school, so I had to be in math class by 7:55. During the 10 minutes, I'd go to my locker and get all my supplies that I need for the first 2 periods, math and english then go to 1st period. Jessie went to talk to her friends and I went to my locker, #216. "Jay-ames!" greeted my locker neighbor, Dillon Jacobson. He always greeted me by pronounced my name with the a emphasized so it sounds like Jay-ames. A lot of people would think that he's making fun of my name, but he's not, that's just how Dillon usually acts. I like Dillon, as a friend, so I wouldn't take it as offensive. "Hi, Dillon," I replied. I opened my locker door and grabbed my english book, I already had my small laptop which is always referred to as a netbook. The word is a combination of the words Internet and notebook, so basically it's a notebook that you take notes or do assignments in, just in the form of a computer. The case is called a netbook bag which you can plainly tell is basically a book bag but the books are in one computer. As soon as I sat in my desk in the 3rd row in my math class, I unzipped my netbook bag and grabbed my light-weight netbook and sat on my desk, then opened it up and pressed the on button. After I logged on, I got on our school's math program, ABBAs, which is actually an arabian name meaning lion. The school called it ABBAs because their mission is to have the children grow in knowledge, as Mrs. Bryant likes to say, "Grow in brain size." I logged on and just sat there and waited for the bell to ring so that we could say the pledge to our country. The bell rang, "I pledge alliegance to the flag of the United States of Kattopia, and to the republic for which they stand, one country under God, not divisable with liberty and justice for all." Our country was called Kattopia and was the richest country on our planet. It was named after Kat kind. "Remain standing for a moment of silence," we waited for about 30 seconds. "Have a good morning." "Okay," said Mrs. Bryant. "Log on to ABBAs and complete your daily POD." POD meant problem of the day. So, this was the first question we ever had to answer this week. The question was 6 > 2b + 4. I already knew exactly what to do, it was one of our lessons last week. I cancelled the four out by putting negative four underneath it. Then I subtracted the 4 from 6 which got me 2. So, it was 2 > 2b so far. But since the letter has to stand alone, I divided 2b by 2 and 2 by 2. My answer was 1 > b. I submitted the question and got a 100%. Mrs. Bryant waited until everyone was finished then told us that our prequiz was due today at the end of the period. I completed that and ended up getting a D, but that was okay, I just had to take notes during the week, prequizzes don't go for a grade. It was 4th period and the bell rang for lunch. We had 30 minutes of lunchtime and our 4th period class was an hour. I walked down to lunch and sat with Jessica along with mine and her friends. We were having a roast beef sandwich and a carton of milk with peaches for the sides. Our school was always trying to have their students eat healthy. Their mission didn't say that, but that is a part of their mission statement that's just left out. Our mission is to help our students grow in knowledge and be physically and emotionally fit is what their statement should be. Luckily, the peaches were delicious, unlike the broccoli and green beans and the milk was satisfying. The roast beef sandwich was messy, but tasted the best of all the foods. When the 30 minutes was over, the bell rang and we returned to our 4th period classes. Trivia *''The Selima Show'' is parody of the Martha Stewart Show.